Radiance
by soccerdevil95
Summary: This is a story i've started recently, its not really based of one particular thing - its based on a lot of different things with a little bit originality. I just started maybe it will be a full length novel one day and its just the first chapter I leave off in bad places sorry! anyways tell me if you like it and i'll write more


Prologue ~ Year: 2540

The doctors gathered silently around the bed gazing sadly at the newborn child. She was simply exquisite, the quintessential angel. Her dark eyes stared back at them, eyes full of knowledge far beyond that of any ordinary child. Some gave each other disturbed looks - how could they ensure that everything would go as planned? How could they protect her if they couldn't go with her? But it was too late now, everything was already decided. There was a cloud of melancholy suffocating everyone in the room as they looked at the child that would change all of their fates.

Hopefully.

Chapter 1 ~ Present day New York City, Year: 2012

"Kaiti come downstairs right now and eat your breakfast before you're late to school!" Aunt Anna yelled.

"I'll be there in a second!" I yelled back. I sighed involuntarily as I thought about school. Today was the first day of senior year for me. You would think I would be happy, ecstatic that high school was almost over, but I wasn't – quite the opposite actually. After high school comes college, which I guess a lot of people look forward to, but what about the people who have no idea what to do with their lives? Don't get me wrong – I definitely want to go to college but I just don't know what to major in. Nothing seems to interest me, and it's even more infuriating because all my friends seem to already know what they want to do. They've got their whole future planned out, down to the names of their first child.

I glanced at the mirror, dark black/brown wavy hair with brown eyes and caramel colored skin. How utterly boring, I was hoping to spice things up for a new year. Try to impress the kids that I've been going to school with for the past 17 years. Show them that this year I'm not the wallflower that I've been my entire life. But how can I change what I am?

"Kaiti!" Aunt Anna yells exasperated.

Aw shoot, she's mad at me. I sprint downstairs and grab an apple off the counter.

"Kaiti, I made your favorite chocolate chip pancakes! You can't eat just an apple for breakfast," Aunt Anna says. She turns around and shakes her head in disbelief.

"Sorry, but I don't have time, if I stay any longer I'll miss the bus," I reply back and give her a guilty smile as I put my coat.

"Alright, but what am I going to do with these pancakes now? You know I can't eat them with my diet right now."

"I don't know. Shoot, I see the bus! Bye, love you!" I yell as I bolt out the door. I smile to myself as I jog to the bus stop knowing that Aunt Anna will probably eat the pancakes. Her diets usually last a day or two at most. She always complains that she can't help it – the food taunts her like a flame to a moth.

I slow down as I near the bus and wait patiently while the other kids climb in before me. I sigh as I examine the rows looking for a seat, I always hate the first day of school. Luckily I don't have to sit with anyone else and find an empty two seater four rows down. I plug in my earbuds, crank up my iPod and stare out the window. It's funny how summer passes by so quickly - it's July one second and September the next.

Fifteen minutes later the bus pulls up in front of the school. I glare at the school I've been going to for the past three years. I can't say I had the best experiences, but I can't say I had the worst either. I was kind of invisible with my average looks and shy personality. The only people I was really myself with was my close friends but they eventually drifted off. I don't know why but I never found a "real" best friend. In movies you see two girls who tell each other everything and are always there for you, but I've never had that. And to be honest, most girls aren't like that.

I check my schedule and quickly walk to my first period class, I have business marketing. Great. Who doesn't love that at 7:30 in the morning?

I find a seat in the first row, right in front of the smartboard - not because I'm preppy but because I can't see that well from the back. (I hate the way my new glasses look - darn that eyeglass salesman for lying and saying I look good.) As people pile in I look to see if I know anyone - our school has around two thousand kids and for elective classes like this, it's impossible to have your friends in the same class. Unfortunately, no one I know comes in.


End file.
